


Stuffed

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Milkmaid [3]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Arthur Curry, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Hal Jordan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Don't Try This At Home, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Impregnation Kink, Intersex Omegas, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Or maybe do just be careful, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex, breast kink, just massive amounts of kinky filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: anonymous asked: hi, it's the anon from before! i was thinking about a sequel to milkmaid/well fed where bruce finds out he's pregnant from the foursome with arthur, clark and hal if that's all right with you.---Arthur grins, running his calloused hands over Bruce’s soft, fat thickened thighs, up his plump hips, and over the tautly stretched skin of his domed belly. He smooths a thumb over the glowing glyph of Atlantis. “Are you not full enough, Bruce?”“No,” Bruce replies, shaking his head. “No, please,”





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> https://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/185012782966/
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 
> 
> I wrote it in one sitting right after work and i haven’t written in a while so i’m sorry if it feels rushed or if it sucks or anything. ;A; /hides

Out of respect for Arthur, Clark and Hal hadn’t had a turn penetrating Bruce in months because their beloved omega is expecting heirs to the Atlantean throne. But no penetration doesn’t mean they can’t be intimate with him. Or use toys.

At first, they didn’t know what it was for, only that one day, Bruce started to smell like the beautifully gravid omega they always dreamed he’d one day be. Then, some kind of tattoo had drawn itself on Bruce’s crotch, right below his navel. They’d immediately known whose children it was Bruce is carrying—Arthur’s—because the glowing tattoo is the glyph that stands for Atlantis. Then they concluded that he got pregnant from the untimely heat the lactation pills had induced. Twins. A boy and a girl. 

Arthur is of course, ecstatic, and Clark is absolutely over the moon because he’ll love these children like his own. And Hal, well, Hal is usually thinking with his dick when it comes to Bruce and most of the time, he tries his very best not to get hard wherever he ends up thinking about the Bruce. But then that stupid tattoo came around, Bruce’s belly started to round out, his tits started making even  _more_ milk, and now Hal can hardly keep flaccid.

Bruce is 33 weeks pregnant and gorgeously massive; tits cups bigger than they used to be, full, heavy, and veiny; nipples dark, hard and leaking; navel popped, honest to god actually fat, and tattoo glowing, and hottest thing Hal has ever seen. The hottest thing all three alphas have ever seen. The Queen of Atlantis is pure sin himself walking on earth.

There’s nothing Hal won’t do to get Bruce this pregnant himself, complete with his own glowing lantern on his belly.

“Yes, yes!” Bruce cries, cradling his swollen middle, cock bobbing against his hand as the king cants up into the pregnant omega above him. Milk, sweet and sticky, constantly drips from his engorged breasts, wetting his enter front, streaming down his belly down onto Arthur and the sheets.

He hums as he takes Hal’s cock into his mouth, licking the pilot’s tip and slit, while Clark on the other side, is benched and assumes the role of support, making sure Bruce doesn’t fall over, and keeping tabs on his and the children’s health.

The only one who gets to penetrate him these days is Arthur. The king makes sure to be gentle. Bruce is much more sensitive than he used to be and a small amount of stimulation can set him off.

Bruce lets go of Hal and slows the movement of his hips and sits on Arthur, the head of his bulbous cock pressing sweetly into his cervix. “More,” he breathes, begging Arthur. “More, please, Arthur, inside me,” he reaches behind him and presses a few fingers into his asshole.

“Fuck,” Hal hisses. “Fuck, Arthur, you gotta let me, please,” he’s going to come just from watching Bruce fingerfuck his own asshole. He doesn’t dare touch his own cock.  

Arthur grins, running his calloused hands over Bruce’s soft, fat thickened thighs, up his plump hips, and over the tautly stretched skin of his domed belly. He smooths a thumb over the glowing glyph of Atlantis. “Are you not full enough, Bruce?”

“No,” Bruce replies, shaking his head. “No, please,”

“No?” Clark pipes in, guiding Bruce’s fingers out of his hole to replace them with his own much thicker ones.

Bruce gasps and shivers.

“Your tits can’t hold much more milk,” says Clark, leaning in to kiss his neck, keeping the sound of his pulse and the hearts inside his body in his ear. “You look like you’re full to the brim, and you want more?” he starts to fingerfuck Bruce a little faster.

“Yes!” he answers, holes tightening, and cock leaking.

“What do you think, Arthur?” Clark pulls away, shooting a smug look over at Hal, whose cock is angry red and so very close to coming. He and Arthur like teasing him and his nature to eagerly please Bruce.

“What about you, Hal?” says Arthur, “Would you like to fuck Bruce?”

“Oh, God, please, please let me,” the lantern answers frantically. “I’m going to come and I want to come in him—”

“Alright,” Arthur cuts him off. Poor thing hasn’t gotten any in a while anyway. “But slowly,”

Hal scrambles to get behind Bruce as Clark withdraws his fingers. Arthur spreads his legs, letting Hal position himself in between them and putting his legs over Arthur’s before pushing his neglected cock into the delicious, wet heat of Bruce’s asshole.

“Hnnngg!” Bruce throws his head back, and breathes and breathes as Hal slides into him inch by inch.

Again, he cradles his belly. He’s so, so full. He’s going to burst but it’s not enough. There has to be more.

“More,” he cries, “More,”

Clark’s floating; his hands are on him, on his belly and his back, keeping him upright since he doesn’t think he can keep himself up.

Arthur and Hal begin to move. They move out of sync; Arthur slides in and Hal slides out.

“Good?” the Atlantean coos.

Bruce can’t find the presence of mind to answer. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. He’s so heavy, enormous, and so stuffed full, but there has to be  _more_. “I’m cumming!” he sobs.

Clark takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, making Bruce cry out.

“I’m cumming—cumming!” but it the orgasm won’t come fast enough. It’s so close, so, so close.

“I can’t hold it much longer!” says Hal, feeling warmth pool at the bottom of his stomach.

“Don’t—!” Bruce gasps. “Don’t—not yet, please!” he begs. “You have to make me come—please, fuck, fuck! It’s coming!”

The smile on Arthur’s face is almost predatory. This, this is his Queen and he is glorious. He and the whole of Atlantis are blessed.

“Harder, harder!” the omega begs and the alphas oblige. Bruce spreads his legs, and lets go of his weight and leans back into Clark’s support. “I’m cumming!” he says again. It’s nearly there. His alphas are going to make him burst.

It hits him and he might as well have burst. The orgasm goes through him waves, his entire body trembling as Arthur and Hal fuck him through it. His entire nether region feels hotter, wetter, and stickier, and he knows it’s not just his own come, slick, and milk. They came in him.

He falls limp onto Clark’s arms, and pulls the Kryptonian into an open-mouthed kiss as he milks the come out of Arthur and Hal. He’d love to see his holes drenched in come, but his belly is in the way.

Clark lifts Bruce off of the alphas, who’ve gone flaccid and are laying jellied on the bed, and sets him down next to Arthur. The father to be leans in to give Bruce a kiss. Later they’ll take a shower and rest.

Hal stares up at the ceiling, panting. He’s never come so hard in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration for the magic tattoo on bruce’s belly
> 
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/0p5ea2oitlsxred/51661665_2212509309014510_978038180139761664_n.jpg?dl=0


End file.
